Lemonade Mouth (Movie)
Plot - (From Wikipedia) Five Mesa High School freshmen: Olivia White (Bridgit Mendler), Mohini "Mo" Banjaree (Naomi Scott), Charles "Charlie" Delgado (Blake Michael), Stella Yamada (Hayley Kiyoko), and Wendell "Wen" Gifford (Adam Hicks) all meet in detention. The detention administrator (and music teacher) Ms. Reznik (Tisha Campbell-Martin) rants over the school principal having moved all extracurricular activities (like clubs, music, and art) to the basement of the school to make room for a new gymnasium. In detention, Ms. Reznik storms angrily out of the room to file a complaint with Principal Stanley Brenigan (Christopher McDonald). While cleaning the music room, the students start tapping out a beat. They begin to pick up instruments and Olivia begins to sing "Turn Up the Music." Ms. Reznik returns just as they finish. Expecting to get in trouble, they are all surprised when Ms. Reznik instead praises them for being a wonderful band. She attempts to persuade them to continue making music as a music group, but all but Wen are reluctant. The next day, after being ignored at home, Stella sends a text to each person and they all meet at Dante's Pizza Parlor, where she informs the others that she signed them to perform at the high school's "Halloween Bash." After heavy debate, Charlie flips a coin, which results in forming the band; Olivia as lead vocalist, Stella as lead guitarist, Mo as bass guitar bassist, Wen as keyboardist, and Charlie as the drummer. At a later rehearsal, the band attempts to come up with a band name, to no avail. During lunch, Olivia gets cornered by Ray Beech (Chris Brochu), lead singer and superstar of rival band Mudslide Crush. The other band members get involved and Stella spits her lemonade on him. Principal Brenigan rides up on his Segway PT and Ray refers to Stella as "Lemonade Mouth." Olivia, narrating, states: "And that is how we got our band name." Later, they approach the lemonade machine but are shocked to see the sign reading "Scheduled for Removal." They discover that the school is sponsored by another sports drink and the school must get rid of all competing drink machines. When Ray sees Mo, he goes up to her and asked if she ever saw the new high school gym. They walk up and Mo sees Scott and Jules together, making Mo upset, and Scott chasing after her until Ray stops him. At the Halloween Bash, Lemonade Mouth performs a song titled "Determinate." The crowd, and even Principal Brenigan love the song. As they finish the song, Stella makes a speech about the removal of the lemonade machine and how the school is treating students unfairly while Mo and Olivia pass back cans of Mel's Organic Lemonade. They begin performing a song titled "Here We Go," but Principal Brenigan shuts them down. He forbids them from playing at school again. The next day, the band sees posters and banners everywhere supporting Lemonade Mouth. The principal accuses Stella of hanging the posters, and she is unable to convince him that the banners were not the band's doing. Later the band members discover that "Determinate" is playing on the radio. Stella calls everyone and summons them to the school, where she is protesting the removal of the lemonade machine in the rain. As the group approaches, they get into a heated argument with one another and fight with the men who are removing the lemonade machine. During the altercation, police arrive and the group is brought to a holding cell to wait for their parents. They agree, some reluctantly, to perform at Rising Star (an upcoming "battle of the bands" where the winner wins a record deal, even though they realize that they will not win the competition. When each member gets released from the cell, they meet with their families and reconcile with each other. Stella's mother states that she is so proud of Stella for standing up for what she believes in. Mo's parents agree to let her be more free, even though she was still in trouble. At Rising Star, Mudslide Crush performs "Don't Ya Wish U Were Us." Lemonade Mouth takes the stage and tries to perform "Determinate," but no one except Stella can play due to their mishaps in the days before. Discouraged, they start to leave the stage but the crowd starts singing the song together. Scott tries to come out and help them, but Ray tells him that he will no longer be in Mudslide Crush if he goes out. Scott tells Ray that he will find another band and walks onto the stage as the audience finishes, and Olivia, narrating, reveals that although they did not win the competition, they won "something bigger that night." Later, Mo and Scott get back together. Charlie accepts this and decides to aim his attention at a girl who has a crush on him, and Wen gives Olivia a new kitten after Nancy, her cat, dies. Wen also accepts his new step-mother as he realizes that while she's not his real mother, she cares about him. At Wen's father's wedding, the man next to Stella tells her that Wen's dad was his old college buddy, and now he runs an organic lemonade company that has recently become extremely successful. Stella recognizes him as Mel, the name on the lemonade machine, and he agrees to donate a music hall for Ms. Reznik. At the end of the film, Olivia walks to a mailbox to mail the whole story to her father in prison. The film closes with Lemonade Mouth, with Scott as their new additional guitarist, performing "Breakthrough" at Madison Square Garden. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Olivia White *Adam Hicks as Wendell "Wen" Gifford *Hayley Kiyoko as Stella Yamada *Naomi Scott as Mohini "Mo" Banjaree *Blake Michael as Charles "Charlie" Delgado *Nick Roux as Scott Pickett *Chris Brochu as Ray Beech *Tisha Campbell-Martin as Miss Jenny Reznik *Christopher McDonald as Principal Stanley Brenigan Differences from the Book Here are a few. We're sure there's more but in the meantime... If you know more and you're positive it's true, please include it. Movie Releases Category:Movies